The Animal Imaging & Preclinical Testing Core (AIPT Core) is a critical Shared Resource in the Koch Institute?s mission of combining the strengths of discovery cancer research and engineering-based technology development to advance the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The AIPT Core supports the detection, characterization and therapeutic treatment of tumors in live animals to enable: (i) elucidation of the mechanisms of tumor development and metastasis; (ii) analysis of chemotherapeutic response and resistance; and (iii) the evaluation of novel therapeutic approaches, drug delivery systems, and tumor detection and monitoring devices. The AIPT Core (previously known as the Applied Therapeutics & Whole Animal Imaging Core) was approved for CCSG funding as a new Shared Resource in 2009 with a limited budget because of the nascent nature of this effort. During the current period, usage of the AIPT Core increased dramatically and now 47% of CCSG Members (representing all four programs) rely on the AIPT Core?s services. To support this demand, the Core?s capabilities have been greatly expanded and enhanced using non-renewable MIT funds. This includes: moving into new space that is custom-designed to enable longitudinal imaging and preclinical testing in mouse models; the acquisition of extensive new imaging instrumentation, including small animal MRI and MRS; and a significant expansion of the staff. Thus, this Shared Resource is essential to the success of the Koch Institute mission. In the upcoming period, the AIPT Core will continue to offer a wide range of animal imaging and pre-clinical services to support the research programs of Center Members. To stabilize the staff salaries in this now fully established Core, and allow addition of an MRI specialist, a significant increase in the AIPT Core CCSG budget is requested.